Welcome Home
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Darcy decides to surprise her family with a surprise visit, but she's the one who ends up surprised. One-Shot; slight Eclare.


**A/N: Again: I've seen a few of these stories on here and I just wanted to make my own~**

Darcy smiled, walking up to her front door. She missed her family since she hadn't talked to them in a few months. She had lost touch; her cell didn't get service in Kenya, and the internet connection on her laptop came and went. Writing letters took too long for her; by the time she had written and received one letter, everything was different.

So she was determined to surprised everyone know with her visit. But when she opened the door, she was the one surprised.

At the sound of the door opening, the two teenagers separated themselves. The boy ran a hand through his black hair, a small smile on his face with blush on his cheeks. Clare had stood up and was staring and Darcy with wide eyes.

"Darcy!" She exclaimed, rushing up to her sister and throwing her arms around her shoulders. Darcy dropped her bags and hugged back awkwardly.

"Clare?" Darcy asked, taking a step-back. Her little sister looked so different; where did little Clare-bear go? Clare smiled awkwardly, a light blush still on her cheeks. "What happened to your glasses? And your hair?"

"They're gone," she shrugged. "I'm not that same little kid you left 2 years ago," Clare winked as she sat back down on the couch, moving next to her boyfriend. "Darce, this is my boyfriend, Eli. Eli, my sister Darcy," Clare introduced them, and Darcy looked Eli up and down. He was dressed in all black and had many skull rings decorating his hands; his nails were painted black and she could've sworn he was wearing guy liner. She did not approve, oh no.

"You must be the sister I never met," Eli held out his hand, but Darcy just looked at it.

"And you must be the boyfriend I never heard about," she said, a cold undertone to her voice. Eli smirked, dropping his hand. "Do mom and dad know about him?" She asked, turning to Clare, who smiled sarcastically.

"It's great, you know? You leave for two years, but still manage to come back the same judgmental Darcy that left."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darcy crossed her arms over her chest. Clare opened her mouth to say something, but Darcy cut her off. "Where are mom and dad, anyway?"

"Mom's probably still on her date with that guy, Glen, and dad is probably in Niagara falls at some cheap motel hooking up with a random girl he just met," Clare shrugged while Darcy stood there looking like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"What are you talking about!"

"That's what happens when you leave and don't keep contact; you come back home to a divorced family."

_"Divorce?"_

"But its okay, you'll get used to it. I mean, what's done is done. It's not like you had to deal with them screaming at each other all day for weeks, or had to comfort mom while she cried when dad first walked out the door. You don't have to avoid coming home, afraid you're going to walk into a battlefield the second you walk through the door. You don't have to deal with any of it," Clare's voice had risen with each word she had spoken, and had unshed tears in her eyes. "Lucky you."

"Clare, I-"

"You promised," Clare whispered softly. "You promised that you'd come back after a semester, that you'd come back for me. But you never did."

Clare stood staring at her sister, silent tears running down her cheeks. Eli sat next to her, holding her hand in his own. He didn't want to say anything and ruin the moment the sisters were having. Darcy stood there, her mouth open in shock. She had no idea her sister felt this way.

"I don't need you anymore," Clare spoke strongly yet softly. "I waited for you, day after day, but you never came, and now I'm over it. I don't need you," she spoke with an air of finality.

Darcy didn't speak, and Clare didn't want to be there anymore; she tugged on Eli's hand and led him towards the door. He closed it behind them, and then they were gone.

Darcy stood there for a few minutes, letting everything sink in. So much has changed since she's been gone, and she didn't know what to make of it all. She started to bring her bags upstairs to her room, and she spoke two words to herself bitterly.

"_Welcome home._"


End file.
